Who am I?
by embers-of-the-flame
Summary: My name is Sora, Ventus has been in my heart since I was four, maybe even longer. Call it fate,call it destiny whichever one you chose doesn't matter, it's out to get me. I don't know what to think. I don't know what I can say to defend myself. I don't even know who I really am anymore, and, to some, that's a fate worse than death.


Well, here's my first one-shot... hope it's alright. Basicly I got the idea from reading a few artciles on Sora's personality(as well as Ventus') and such(so I could write them better) and on one article(about Ventus) said that Ventus' personality is very similiar to Sora and near the end it says that some of his personality traits may have been passed onto Sora as a result of their hearts touching. And that got me thinking about it, and, well, this story was the reasult.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did it would be absolutely terrible.

XoXoXoX

**Who am I?**

by Ember

My name is Sora, and, right now, I'm a rock in a hard place. I've finally discovered why I can wield the Keyblade. Well… more accurately, I just learned everything that happened ten years ago, I know everything about it. And now I have been given a fate that can be considered worse than death, not knowing who I really am.

Ventus… I may not know you, but I know you've been with me since I was four years old, maybe even longer. You've had to fight you're inner darkness, darkness that looks like me, only with liquid gold eyes that show nothing but hate and hair that is the shade of the darkness he controls. You are the reason Roxas looks the way he does, why he isn't like any other Nobody, the reason why he can have emotions. The reason why your, no, our, darkness looks like me.

I used have a simple life, huh, looking back on it I never expected any of this to happen. Nope, I was just a simple teenager who lived on the islands. Had two really good friends, and could just relax on the warm tan sand listening to the waves crash against the shore giving the air a saltwater sent. We had a dream to find other worlds. Haha, guess we should have been careful for what we wished for because sometimes wishes do get granted.

The three of us were set a path to take in trail, weather it be called destiny or fate is up you, the viewer. Kairi's path lead to having her heart encased in darkness, retreating into my heart for protection. Riku's lead straight down the pathway to giving into the darkness, feeling he knew exactly what to do to find Kairi and I and bring all three of us back together so we could go home and have things go back to the way it was before all this happened(though, now, I know better, I know that things can never go back to the way it was before, we have knowledge of other worlds, we're Keyblade weilders, we've changed in more ways than one); he thought he was the only one who could do it, that was his problem.

And me… fate chose the most complicated trail for me to tread. I wasn't forced to find my way through the darkness to try and find the light. And I didn't have my heart taken over by darkness and forced to seek refuge in someone else. No, I was given the task of bringing my friends together again, to save all worlds from the heartless, lock all the keyholes, save Kingdom Hearts from Xehanort by ensuring he doesn't get his hands on the X-blade, carry the heart of someone who was so much like me that he might have caused me to be who I am and… and lose sight of who I am.

Who am I anyway? Am I only like this because of you, Ventus? Are all the things I've ever felt… fake? They can't be fake, right? Is anything I've done because I felt it was right, or because part of your personality mixed with mine making me think that it was the right thing to do?

Ventus… you gave up your heart for the people you care about, and I've done it as well. You touched my heart, literally, allowing me to be able to safeguard the light that you and your friends fought so hard to protect. For all I know you could be the reason I act the way I do. You would do whatever it takes to save your friends, even if it costs you your life; and… I think… no, not think, I know I would to. You refused to give into the darkness, you fought it instead; I would, no, not would, have done it to.

Everything's so confusing. Why me? Why did all this even happen? Why did it all have to revolve around me? I promised this girl when I was four that I'd keep Riku on the path of light. That I'd make sure he would get lost in the darkness, make sure that he didn't lose sight of the light. That girl was a friend of yours, wasn't she Ventus? She's like Kairi in a way, more concerned about you and your other friend than herself. That promise I made her was one of the reasons I went after Riku. The other reasons is because he is my best friend, and he would do the same for me. I know he would, but at the same time I wonder how it would have been different if was Riku who had to take my path, but at the same time… I'm glad he didn't have to. I don't think I'd be able to fight past the darkness like he did. 'Sides he shouldn't have to worry about not knowing who he is.

Of course I tried to hide all of this from everyone, I thought that they shouldn't have to worry about me, they have so many other things to be concerned with. My act wasn't good enough I guess, Riku found out and I think that the others started to catch on soon afterwards. Riku said that I'd get over it soon enough, and that I'd have to. I know I have to, but I doubt I'll be able to do it anytime soon. I'm not like him, I'm not as strong as him, never will be. He'd get over it within a day or two, but me… well, it's gonna take a lot longer than a day or two to get over this. I don't even know what to think anymore, that's my problem; I'm being told that I'm my own person and what I feel comes from me and I have my own personality that is just ' similar' to Ventus'.

Then at the same time people are telling me that if it weren't for Ventus I'd be a completely different person. That if it weren't for him alowing me to use the Keyblade I probably would have been destroyed along with the islands. That if it weren'tfor him I would be, well, who I think I am. Not to mention that some are saying that without Ven I'd be dead, part of me believes that, part of me doesn't. I know that I shouldn't believe the people who are saying that because they're just trying to bring me down, and, I hate to say it, but it's working. They are bringing me down, slowly, yeah, but they are bringing me down. They're making me want to give up on giving up slowly, but I won't. No instead I'll try and fight back, and, more likely than not, fail to do so, so is it even worth trying?

There are only a few options that I could take. One, I believe that if it weren't for one person I wouldn't be who I am. Two, believe that I'm my own person and ignore the effect that Ventus had on my life. Three, get past it and accept the facts and go back to doing what destiny planned for me to do. The only one that seems to be the right option is the one that seems nearly impossible; then again, after everything I've been through, nothing seems impossible. 'Sides I remember someone telling me when I was younger that impossible isn't a word, just a reason not to try. Might as well give it a shot, right?

I may not know who I am, but I know my most of destiny, but it take more then knowing what's in store for you to find out who you are. One time I read a saying, I think it went something along the lines of _"Life isn't about finding yourself. It's about creating yourself." _I forget who said it, but in a way it's right. For me, I can't find myself, heck, I don't even know what my real self would be like- would I stay the way I am now? Or would I get a complete personality change, I don't know. My life is slowly breaking down around me and I have no chose but to try and rebuild it. It's all I can really do other then do what destiny set for me, whatever that may be.

My name is Sora, and I'm the one who will keep my friends and all the worlds safe; and I am the one who will give Ventus, Terra, and Aqua their birth by sleep, no matter what the cost, I promise.

XoXoXoX

Not the best thing I've written, I know I can do _way_ better, but it'll have to do. The quote was said by a guy called Unknown. If you can tell me what you guys and gals think I'd really appreciate it. Later.


End file.
